Counting the Days
by liliace
Summary: Naruto is six when he first meets Kurama, nine when they discover something is wrong, and twelve when he hears he won't live long enough to become an adult. Unsurprisingly, this doesn't do much to dampen Naruto's enthusiasm. Kurama, on the other hand, has become oddly fond of the brat, and tries to help to the best of his abilities.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, nor am I getting paid for writing this._

 _This is an ongoing fic, and though I have more written already, I can't say when I'll get around to finishing it. So while the updates will be weekly for now, expect that pace to become highly erratic later on._

 _There won't be any pairings, and the focus will be Naruto & Kurama's friendship throughout the story. Will follow canon, mostly, so if something isn't specified or mentioned, you can assume that it happened the same way as in canon._

 _Edit: I made some minor changes to all chapters, I'll explain more thoroughly on chapter 6. Rereading isn't necessary, though (unless you wanna refresh your memory after the almost a year long break)._

* * *

(3294)

Naruto is six when he first meets Kurama, and their meeting doesn't go well. There's the expected fear, hate, anger, and shouting – lots and lots of shouting. Naruto doesn't cower before the giant monster though, not even when it's spouting threats and curses at him.

Their second meeting goes much better; now they've gotten all they had to say out of the way, and can think more clearly. It helps that instead of simply being knocked out after hearing 'you're as much of a monster as the Kyuubi inside you', Naruto meditates and finds the presentation of his mind (and the seal) himself.

Kurama, too, is much more receptive to the brat's presence now that he understands that Naruto is being hurt because of him. (That doesn't mean that he feels guilty, though. It's just easier for him to get along with the one he's caged inside of when he knows that his jailor suffers too.)

When they meet for the third time, Naruto agrees to use some of Kurama's chakra, as he is unable to access his own.

The next time they meet Naruto tells Kurama about how he broke out of his prison and killed the one who had captured him. The boy also expresses his gratitude to Kurama, who can't help but wonder at this child who doesn't hate him for being the reason he was kidnapped in the first place.

They continue meeting at least once a week, mostly because Naruto loves having someone to talk to (the Hokage is too busy to see him regularly) and because Kurama is bored. His only contact to the outside world is the little brat, after all.

Naruto is nine when they discover that something is wrong. Kurama has noticed oddities in the boy's chakra pathways, and when Naruto complains about his legs and arms hurting after even the smallest chakra exercises at the ninja academy, the pieces click together. He informs Naruto of how he will be unable to use only his own chakra (separate from Kurama's) since the pathways to the Kyuubi's chakra were opened too early, and how, because of this, his body will slowly start to deteriorate.

Kurama's chakra was also constantly flowing through the boy's pathways already (had been ever since they were first linked, even if Kurama had missed it at the time), and so even if Naruto never used chakra, the damage would continue happening. It would only be slower, as excessive use of chakra would cause spikes in the deteriorating.

Naruto leaves his mindscape after that revelation, and when Kurama next sees him (only three days later), the boy informs him that he won't stop trying to become a ninja. Kurama considers the child for a while, before sighing in acceptance (because even the greatest of all tailed beasts isn't enough to change that little boy's mind).

From that point on, Kurama instructs the boy on how to use as little chakra as possible to lessen the damage. It's hard going, though, and it takes them forever to even manage the simplest chakra control exercises. (Neither of them is willing to stop trying.)

When Naruto fails his first genin exam, Kurama tells him to suck it up and become better or to give up completely. The boy glares at him and informs Kurama of how he'd never give up, no matter what. That is when Kurama tells him his name.

(1825)

Naruto is ten when he realizes that he's actually going to die, not just in 'everyone dies sometime', but as in 'I have a specific date which I won't live past'. He cries then, and demands Kurama to tell him why the hell he had given the boy his chakra back then, and why had he let him become a ninja, and why was he helping him at all.

The Kyuubi informs him that although his chakra would be released, it would take time for him to reform. And doing so feels like too big of a bother, and as such helping Naruto become stronger suits him.

When Naruto asks him what the hell is he on about, since won't he die when his body has deteriorated from the infuse of their chakra, Kurama tells him that yes, he will, but he knew that he couldn't change the boy's mind which was set on becoming a ninja, so he didn't bother trying. (He doesn't tell Naruto that he wants the boy to live his short life to the fullest, or how he wants to see his jailor accomplish his dream. He doesn't say how he feels upset at the thought of his chakra destroying Naruto's body, and wants to make it up to the boy as much as he possibly can.)

(1281)

The day before Naruto's second genin exam, the boy is overcome with pain. He is in his apartment, luckily, and he doesn't scream when he drops to his knees. It feels like every cell in his body is on fire, and he can't do anything but weep quietly on the floor. After the pain passes enough for him to slip into his mindscape (something he has become rather good at during the years) he goes to Kurama for help.

Kurama listens, thinks, checks the pathways, and closes his eyes. (Because he's upset, although Naruto doesn't know that.) When they open, they're emotionless as he tells the boy that the deteriorating is happening faster than they thought, and that Naruto probably wouldn't live past his fifteenth birthday. In fact, he'd be lucky to make it into a teenager at all.

That's the first time Naruto slips past the bars (before, he always carried a small worry that the Kyuubi would try to crush him with his giant tails) and curls around one huge paw. Kurama watches the boy cry, and enfolds Naruto with a tail in a rather pathetic embrace.

Somehow, Naruto still manages to wake up with enough time to rush to the Academy for the exam, but because of the aftershocks (which don't hurt, but simply disturb his chakra flow), he fails again.

This time Kurama lets him rage as much as he wants.

(1275)

Naruto overcomes the knowledge of his impending death soon enough, and simply throws himself back to the training. The only difference is that he avoids the use of chakra, at least until Kurama tells him that it won't help this time. The damage was done; the deteriorating was happening as fast as it could; and the spikes were only less than a percent of what was happening constantly.

The boy accepts these news quietly before moving on. Kurama would be worried about him if he didn't know that Naruto had immense capabilities at taking life for how it was, seeing all the worst sides to it, and still staying positive. (He is also aware that Naruto has never had much consideration for his own life besides 'staying alive to protect others', but he tries not to think about how the boy is likely to martyr himself at the first opportunity.)

(916)

The day after Naruto's third genin exam brings the first time Kurama wonders if the deteriorating has damaged the brat's brains as well. He knows Naruto is smarter than one would think at first glance, and he can't understand why the brat would have accepted Mizuki's, so obviously fake, alternative method of passing.

(It's later, when the Kyuubi has calmed down, that Naruto breaks down crying and tells him that he wants to at least make it to genin before dying. Kurama understands then, because desperation can make anyone do moronic things.)

Naruto did pass, though, and although Kurama berated the child for acting so stupidly, he feels oddly proud of his little jailor. So he listens to Naruto's retell of how he saved Iruka-sensei, and how Mizuki had tried to shock him by telling him about the Kyuubi, and how Naruto had acted surprised (because he hasn't told anyone about knowing about Kurama yet).

Naruto is highly proud of himself, too, and bursting with happiness at Iruka's protectiveness over him. (This only cements the fact that Iruka is a human worth protecting in Kurama's mind. The scarred teacher had been the only one to show caring towards the little brat besides the Hokage, and Kurama can't for the life of him count the Hokage in his good books simply because he occasionally has a kind word to offer to the kid. Not when he so clearly fails at looking after the child. The Kyuubi is pretty sure that Naruto would have appreciated money more than a pat on the head, so needless to say, Kurama doesn't much care for the Hokage.)

That's also partly why Naruto hasn't told anyone about his talks with Kurama; he knows that the Kyuubi himself disapproves, and he isn't sure if he can trust the Hokage with it. He could have told Iruka-sensei, but he was scared that the chuunin would start hating him for interacting with the Kyuubi. (Naruto isn't ready to lose the only human he counts as his family.)

It stands to reason, then, that no one knows about his 'sickness' either. Naruto, at first, wondered if he should try to find help for it, but after remembering his previous visits to the hospital (and how they treated him there) he figured the healers wouldn't help him anyway. He also knows that if the Hokage told them to treat him properly, they would, but he can't be sure that the Hokage wouldn't just simply kill him (he needs to protect the village first and foremost, and a rampaging Kyuubi is something the leader couldn't risk).

Telling Iruka-sensei would have been the same as going to the hospital or Hokage himself, and he didn't really have any more options. Besides, Kurama told him that there was nothing to be done, and Naruto is pretty sure that the eons old tailed beast is smarter than any human. Naruto still researched it himself, though, since he didn't trust Kurama back then implicitly like he does now. (Going to the library in a henge was nothing new, as the Kyuubi had forced him to take advantage of the collection of knowledge as soon as he had mastered the jutsu.)

But Naruto is a genin now, regardless of how he got the rank. (Kurama is slightly glad about the boy's adventure because now he can do kage bunshin, which is much more useful technique than the simple academy bunshin.) And in a week he will have a genin team. The boy is slightly scared about who he will be with since he's the dead last (both Kurama and him figured that he'd be better off not showing his true potential because otherwise people may start perceiving him as a threat) and he knows that most clans won't let their children's teams be ridden with a loser like him – even more so because he's a jinchuuriki.

They don't talk about it, but they're both also worried that their jounin-sensei is going to be someone who holds Naruto responsible for that night. (Kurama has also explained to the boy that he was controlled back then, and for some reason Naruto believed him. The Kyuubi made sure to tell him that it didn't mean that he was innocent or sweet or not-murderous, though.)

Iruka takes Naruto out for ramen and tries to dissuade his worries. It doesn't work, but both the boy and the Kyuubi are thankful for the effort.

Even if Naruto sort of glares hatefully at the teacher when the teams are revealed (because Iruka surely knew about them beforehand).

(910)

The first team meeting doesn't go too well. Sasuke broods, Sakura fawns over the Uchiha, and Naruto stares at their teacher, trying to figure out if he's prejudiced against him.

Then he decides it doesn't matter, since the man clearly doesn't care about any of them either way. (Maybe that was why he was made Naruto's team's teacher?) Kakashi also doesn't expect them to pass the other genin test (Naruto is going to prank Iruka for not telling him about it) that's going to take place tomorrow.

When he goes to Kurama that night, complaining about what had happened during the day, the Kyuubi is of the same opinion as him. He also tells Naruto to eat, though, because you get energy from food and the brat was surely going to need it during the test. Naruto listens to the Kyuubi, like always. (He is the one being that Naruto can trust without any worries.)

It is that trust that has Naruto sneaking around at night, trying to find out as much as possible about Kakashi. (Because according to Kurama, knowledge might not be power, but it can tell you how to use the power you already have.) He finds out that the jounin has a Sharingan eye, is really strong and always late, reads porn and adores his collection of it, has failed every genin team before, and was a student of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto is not looking forward to the next day.

(909)

It goes better than he expected. He isn't harmed needlessly (no more than his teammates) and they pass (even if it's mostly due to Naruto not wanting to see anyone going hungry like he has so many times, so he feeds Sakura who performed the worst of them and got tied up).

He is rather upset, though, when he finds out that Kakashi isn't planning on teaching them much of anything besides teamwork (which would work much better if either of his teammates would agree to work with him) and that they will basically be doing mindless chores for god knows how long. Naruto is already 12, after all, which means that he has less than three years left.

(He considers telling Kakashi this, just so the man could speed up their training and Naruto might actually become something before dying, but decides it's not worth the risk.)

Kakashi does correct his taijutsu, and help him with his aim, so Naruto doesn't consider his time spent with the team completely wasted. Kurama also encourages him to go find more jutsus in the library and study them on his own, since learning kage bunshin proved that he is more than capable of doing so.

This sets the routine for the next few weeks until Naruto tires of waiting and grows just a tad too desperate to actually accomplish something and demands a C-rank.

Surprisingly, the Hokage acquiesces.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it! If you have any comments or thoughts to offer, please feel free to leave a review._

 _(Also, I haven't yet decided whether Naruto is going to die or not, so I'll take the readers' preferences into consideration.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As I promised, here's this week's update!_

 _Thank you so much for all the favourites and follows and reviews - especially reviews; some of them had interesting ideas/questions that I hadn't even thought about/had completely overlooked (oops)._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll post another one next week!_

* * *

(812)

Kurama promises to kill Kakashi in the same breath as he calls Naruto a kit.

The boy is understandably confused, so Kurama explains that 'kit' is what foxes call their young, and that Kakashi should have protected Naruto and not let him be cut with a poisoned kunai. Naruto protests, then, and tells Kurama that he can take care of himself. The Kyuubi knows that, but the boy's teacher is still supposed to look after his students.

Neither of them say anything more about Kurama calling Naruto his kit, and the Kyuubi continues to do so. (He is secretly happy that the boy seems to be okay with it, just as Naruto is secretly happy that Kurama seems to consider him close enough to warrant fox-titles.)

It's also on that same mission that Kakashi gets around to teaching them something new, but unfortunately Naruto already knows chakra control exercises like the back of his hand. (When Kurama commented on that, the boy raised his hand and pretended to find a new mole on it.) Kakashi doesn't see it necessary to teach him something else, though, and simply tells Naruto to hone his skills. Kurama's estimation of the jounin drops even further.

(808)

Naruto has never been one to sit still, and he often suffers from nightmares. (Kurama doesn't know what the dreams are about since the boy refuses to tell him, but he suspects they are either of the boy's kidnapping or impending death.) It's no surprise, then, that Naruto is wandering around the forest at night.

He runs into Haku there. Naruto knows, thanks to Kurama instructing him on sensing chakra, that the other boy is a ninja, and the same one who helped Zabuza at that. He doesn't do anything about it because Haku seems genuinely nice, and they just talk for a while. (Kurama would probably have insisted that he attack the other boy when he didn't expect it, but Naruto never felt comfortable with starting fights. He can finish one, sure, and even kill, but he doesn't like making the first move when the other doesn't appear hostile.)

They part in good terms. (And Naruto learns the expression 'precious people', but doesn't like it much because the only human dear to him is Iruka-sensei, and Naruto cares the most about Kurama, so he decides to use 'precious beings' instead.)

Because of Naruto's clones' help, the bridge comes along quickly. The boy enjoys his time spent in the town as no one glares at him, and Kurama likes the place simply because Naruto does.

It doesn't take long for Kurama and Naruto figure out how using clones affects Naruto. They had been worried that it'd increase the damage being done since Naruto was using chakra to create them. On the other hand, they had wondered whether the clones would slow it down since Naruto was lessening the chakra inside him – his chakra is divided between the clones and the original, after all.

But in reality, using clones does absolutely nothing. No matter how much chakra Naruto has in him, there is always the specific amount floating down his pathways. Creating the clones causes normal spikes in the deteriorating; in other words, the technique doesn't affect Naruto's body and health any more than any other technique would.

With that concern laid to rest, Inari is the only problem that arose between the fights with the missing nin.

Naruto has never been too good at controlling himself, so it's no wonder that he blows up at the kid when he insists that they are all going to die. (Naruto knows it, dammit, he knows that he doesn't have much time left, but that doesn't mean he will just give up.) So he gives the boy a speech about true heroes, and how they don't stop being heroes simply because they die. (When Kurama hears about this, he feels like suffocating the boy in a hug. The Kyuubi knows that Naruto wishes to be remembered as who he really is and not just 'the demon container', and hopefully as a hero too.)

Inari then tells Naruto that he knows nothing about loneliness, which makes Naruto burst out in laughter. He knows that his teammates are confused, and that Kakashi doesn't understand how he can laugh about it, but he can't help but chuckle when he explains to the little kid that he has in fact lived his whole life alone. (He doesn't mention that he has a Kyuubi he sees as family inside him.)

Later, Inari is subdued, and Naruto isn't sure whether it's because of what he said or because of the chat Kakashi had with the kid.

(804)

Zabuza and Haku show up a week from their previous fight, just like Kakashi predicted. Naruto had left some clones to guard the house like he did every day because Kurama told him that family members are easy to use as leverage. (He gets a report from his clones after the fight and feels thankful that Kurama is so pessimistic about human nature.)

Naruto ends up fighting Haku alongside Sasuke, and the two of them manage to somewhat work together. The blond is not as surprised as he probably would have been had they not also pulled off teamwork when they distracted Zabuza a week prior.

Haku outmatches them, and Sasuke dies.

Naruto sees red.

He attacks Haku, snarling and with claws growing from his hands, eyes the colour of blood and the whisker marks on his face standing out. Kurama is shocked when he feels the boy drawing on his power, and he slips to Naruto's conscious mind along with the chakra.

The Kyuubi tries to calm the boy down, but it doesn't work. Not until Haku is laying down, at least, and telling them his story.

Naruto doesn't want to kill him. Kurama doesn't want Naruto to do something he will feel guilty of.

It's a moot point, however, when Haku suddenly springs up and in one second is in front of them, in the next between Kakashi and Zabuza with a chidori through his chest.

That's the first time Naruto feels actual hate towards his teacher.

Then Gato and his men show up, get killed, Inari comes with other villagers, and Zabuza says his last words. Naruto doesn't cry until much later, in the safety of his mind, but he does make sure that the two missing nin get a proper funeral.

Kurama understands Naruto's sadness, and listens to the boy rant about how it's not fair that Haku died when he had a long life in front of him, and how even that bastard Zabuza would have deserved more than a cold grave and the masses remembering him as a mindless murderer. The Kyuubi comforts his kit, and when Naruto slips by the bars again, he lays down his head and lets Naruto sleep resting against it.

They leave for Konoha before hearing the name of the bridge (and learning that it was Naruto's first accomplishment).

(801)

When they get back home, Kurama and Naruto discuss Naruto's future. They acknowledge that he probably won't even make jounin in the time he has left, and most likely won't manage to save the village, a princess, or something else equally important either. This means that Naruto won't die as a hero since he doesn't have enough time to become one.

They talk about what else Naruto could do, but Naruto is dead-set on becoming someone people will admire. Kurama is regretful when he tells the boy that he will probably only be able to do small 'heroic' things, and as such only those he'd come across would look up to him.

Naruto is upset, but soon remembers Haku and his words on helping his 'precious person'. The Kyuubi is confused as to why Naruto brought it up until the boy tells him that just gaining the appreciation of those closest to him would be enough.

Kurama reminds the boy of how only Iruka cares about him, but Naruto's enthusiasm doesn't fade. He's convinced that he can befriend more people now that he isn't so focused on simply becoming stronger, and even if the others continue to be jerks and refuse to be friends with him, simply having Iruka-sensei is enough. Other people would just be a plus. (He doesn't mention that Kurama's acknowledgement of his skills is the most important thing to him, but he's pretty sure that the Kyuubi knows it anyway.)

They talk about practical plans for a while, but eventually come to the conclusion that it's pretty much impossible to predict people's reactions, so Naruto will just have to improvise. Kurama, at one point, suggests telling at least Iruka about his short life-span so that the man could help Naruto in his self-appointed task. The boy hesitates before refusing, and Kurama can't help but feel slightly glad as he isn't sure what would be done to them if someone found out that Naruto is in contact with him. His kit's happiness is more important than some hypothetical situations, however, which was why the Kyuubi suggested it.

But Naruto doesn't want others to know he's slowly dying; partly because he knows they will demand an explanation and he doesn't feel like telling them about his relationship with Kurama, and partly because he's worried that they wouldn't care at all. (Kurama sniffs at the boy when he hears the latter part, and demands to know why the concern of a mighty Kyuubi like him isn't enough. Naruto grins and laughs, then, and Kurama feels like he accomplished something great.)

In the end, Naruto feels slightly better about his impending death, and they decide that the best course of action would be to simply look for opportunities to help other people and befriend them. The boy also plans to reduce his pranks, since while they serve the dual purpose of having fun and practising his ninja skills, they also piss people off. Kurama mutters something about pranks being better than people, but doesn't try to change Naruto's mind.

(795)

Helping others is easy, but earning thanks for it is not.

No matter how many D-ranks he does (and he does many. Far too many for a single person, but considering his shadow clones they all get done rather fast), with or without his team (he's glad the Hokage agreed to let him do missions on his own at the excuse of needing more money), the citizens all just glare at him. It doesn't show, but all the hostility has slowly but surely been snipping at his excitement, and in little over a week he's just a shadow of his old self. Kurama is snarling in rage when the moronic humans let his Naruto down – again.

Yet Naruto continues to put on a fake smile and reassure Kurama that it's fine, he should have expected this. But the Kyuubi knows that the boy had truly gotten his hopes up this time, thinking that now that he made an actual effort people would start to like him. (He hasn't done that before because of the fear of getting his hopes crashed, and the child quietly weeps within his mind when he is proven correct.)

Naruto's depression is going pretty much unnoticed by others, however. That, or ignored. The boy isn't sure which would be worse, but figures that it actually changes with each person so it doesn't really matter anyway. Kurama tries to comfort his kit, but it's difficult after such a let-down. Finally, the Kyuubi convinces Naruto to go see Iruka.

His old teacher is the only one to openly express concern over Naruto's dejected mood, and when he asks for the reason, the boy spills everything – well, except for the part about his being friends with Kurama and dying, which basically leaves his trying to gain the citizen's approval and failing. Iruka's expression darkens, then, and Kurama feels his respect for the man growing at the slight yet dangerous killing intent he releases.

Iruka tells him not to care about them, because they're blinded by their sorrow, and simply keep in mind that he is worth much more than any of them. Naruto doesn't feel inclined to agree, but still nods since Kurama murmurs his agreement.

That's another thing: they have been able to talk freely while Naruto is conscious ever since the battle with Haku when Kurama connected his mind with the boy's. If it was anyone else, they would probably be concerned when learning that a tailed beast had straight access to their mind, but Naruto simply feels glad and pleased at the knowledge. Sometimes the Kyuubi has to wonder whether he had completely messed up the boy's mind by communicating with him when Naruto was so young, but then he realizes that he wouldn't give up their relationship for the world. (He has a right to be selfish; he's the Kyuubi, it comes with the deal.)

So Naruto's project ends up being cut short. Sure, he still tries, and does the occasional extra D-rank – money is never unwelcome to him since he has so little of it – but he stops spending so much energy on trying to earn even a simple 'thank you'. If his teammates or teacher have noticed the yet another switch in his behaviour, they don't comment on it. (Naruto complains to Kurama about it, saying how it's not fair that the three people he's supposed to trust with his life don't seem to care about him at all. Kurama curls a tail around the boy then, yet offers no other consolation; he knows any false platitudes would be unwelcome.)

(755)

It's a few weeks after Naruto lost his enthusiasm about working hard for the villagers when he has a run-in with Konohamaru. He knows the kid – obviously, since he's the Hokage's grandchild – but hasn't spent much time with him. For some reason Konohamaru has chosen Naruto as his rival, though. (It is Kurama who figures out that it's because of his 'defeat' of the Hokage, and Naruto snickers at the memory before groaning at gaining a stalker. The Kyuubi doesn't have the heart to remind him of his older stalker, Hinata, but chuckles quietly anyway.)

Then Sakura shows up, and everything goes wrong. Naruto can't understand why the girl thinks that 'playing ninja' is stupid, since it's kind of a training method. (Kurama is just glad that Naruto has gotten over his crush and stopped asking the girl for dates and thus getting hit on the head. He inwardly growled each time Sakura abused the boy, but couldn't get Naruto to understand why it was so wrong. He also felt like destroying something when he realized that Naruto was simply so used to that kind of treatment that he sees nothing off about it.)

Naruto can't really understand why Konohamaru must insult Sakura, either, but he figures it's because the boy hasn't known the wrath of women yet.

They're running soon enough, just like Naruto knew they'd be; it's sad how predictable people become when you actually take the time to think about and analyse their previous behaviour. Kurama, of course, was the one who told Naruto to start doing so and taught him how to do it, and the boy can't help but be thankful towards the Kyuubi for yet another thing.

Konohamaru runs into a Suna nin. When the oddly dressed ninja threatens the kid, Naruto steps in. Unsurprisingly, his threats don't achieve much; he is still rather on the small side, and due to his orange jumpsuit, he doesn't look very professional either. (He wears the jumpsuit just to cause everyone to underestimate him, actually. Well, that and it's a good training method: if he can hide and escape from Anbu wearing a blinding colour, imagine how much better he'd be at those things when dressed appropriately.)

The guy's teammate – a female who carries a huge fan; a wind user? – tried to get the ninja to stop, but it didn't work either. Naruto wonders then whether Konoha women are the only ones with violent tempers, or if the Suna guy just has so little self-preservation.

Due to some odd chance, Sasuke shows up then. (Naruto is pretty sure the fate's just messing with him now, and Kurama feels inclined to agree.) And of course he manages to get the guy to back off and let Konohamaru go. The jinchuuriki feels slightly disappointed at the kid's criticism of him, but what the hell was he supposed to do? Start a fight with a ninja from another village and cause an international incident?

Between Sakura's gushes about Sasuke and the two Suna ninjas' glares, the Uchiha tells the third Suna ninja to get down there. The others are all very much surprised that he was there and Naruto can pretty much feel Sasuke preening arrogantly, but he figures telling them he sensed the guy's chakra earlier as well wouldn't do much good. Mostly because he's sure no one would believe him.

There's something wrong with the third, and youngest, ninja's chakra. Naruto can't quite put his finger on it until Kurama stiffens and then groans audibly, and when the boy questions his Kyuubi about it, he answers: "I'm sure the fate's messing with us. He's another jinchuuriki; has the Ichibi sealed into him from the feel of it. Well, based on that and the fact that Shukaku always favoured the desert." So Naruto almost groans out loud, but manages to keep it in his head and just continues staring at the other jinchuuriki blandly.

Unsurprisingly, it's not Naruto the Suna ninjas are paying attention to; it's Sasuke. Naruto wonders whether the Ichibi jinchuuriki can sense chakra, and if he can differentiate between different types. He also almost feels glad when Sasuke demands an introduction, since now he can actually call the guys something else besides "Suna ninja".

Naruto doesn't draw any more attention to himself in the hopes that he'd manage to avoid the Ichibi's host, Gaara. No matter how much better he is than others assume (because he's had to learn everything on his own since Iruka-sensei didn't have time to teach him and Kakashi hasn't bothered to do so; well, Kurama has helped him a lot but Naruto doesn't really count him because the Kyuubi is inside him anyway and they're family) he doesn't feel like testing his strength against another jinchuuriki. Especially one that looks insane.

Apparently Sasuke doesn't share his reservations, however, and Naruto wants to groan at his teammate's obvious overconfidence and arrogance. Sure, he might be better at taijutsu than the other rookies – including Naruto, because Kurama couldn't really teach him physical fighting as he'd never had a need for it – and know some fancy fire jutsu, but that doesn't automatically make him super strong. Naruto, after all, knows more ninjutsu than the Uchiha; clones come really handy for learning things quickly.

Of course, there's also the Sharingan, but Naruto is pretty sure it wouldn't do much good against a jinchuuriki who's probably pretty much controlled by his tailed beast and thus doesn't have the same inhibitions as Naruto does. (Kurama is proud of the boy for using his own powers rather than the Kyuubi's, except for some notable times when Naruto was really upset and lost control. He's hesitant about the boy using his chakra, because even the small amount imbedded in Naruto's pathways is causing the deterioration, so what would a large amount do?)

The chuunin exams come as a surprise for Naruto. He, at first, feels gleeful and hopeful at the news, but becomes downtrodden when realizes that there's no chance of Kakashi actually signing their team up for them.

* * *

 _A/N: As always, reviews are very welcome; I'd love to know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your support!_

 _There are probably going to be two updates (meaning next week and the week after that) before I run out of material, and then I'll update whenever I get around to writing more. (Just a heads up)_

 _Also, I haven't actually finished the manga or anime, so my knowledge of canon is slightly lacking. I'll do my research, though, if we get farther in the timeline than what I've seen._

 _Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

(754)

Naruto was wrong. Apparently there was a chance of Kakashi signing them up, because the man did so. Naruto can't understand how he could possibly think that it's a good idea.

Later, the boy questions Kakashi's sanity in the safety of his mind, and Kurama feels is just as incredulous. He also reminds the boy that his teacher may very well have some plan in his mind, so he should be on his guard. Naruto sticks his tongue out, then, and tells the Kyuubi that he's not stupid. Kurama grins and says that he is aware of that, but he also feels like Naruto isn't the sanest person. Naruto can't come up with a good comeback to that considering that he's at that moment bantering with a tailed beast.

So now there are chuunin exams coming up, and Naruto couldn't be more pumped up. This was his second step in becoming someone significant. He stops doing extra D-ranks and starts training to his fullest. He knows that people are likely to question where he learnt his techniques, but he's pretty sure that 'the library' would shock those questioners enough to derail them. And it's partly the truth, too; he did learn some of the jutsu from library scrolls, but some Kurama had taught to him. Naruto wonders how people would react to that revelation and cackles maniacally in his mind, causing Kurama to look at him in fond exasperation and chuckle to himself.

Neither of them wants to admit it, but they're more worried than they're letting on. If Naruto fails these exams, he could technically participate in the next ones; but in reality, if their teamwork sucks too much, Kakashi isn't likely to nominate them any time soon again. And while Naruto can train to his heart's contents, he can't exactly force Sasuke or Sakura to work with him. (Kurama stops at that thought, because actually, Naruto _could_ do precisely that, but then sighs when he realizes that the boy would never agree to using threats against his teammates.)

Naruto wakes up on the morning of the exam feeling both excited and incredibly worried. Kurama greets him with a mental 'good luck, kit' and doesn't say anything else. He knows it wouldn't be welcome, since any reassurances would be lies and the last thing Naruto needs is for Kurama, who the boy trusts implicitly, to lie to him.

Breakfast is ramen that day since it's Naruto's comfort food and he knows that Kurama won't criticize it when they're both worried. The boy dresses on autopilot and takes a huge gulp of air before making it out the door and to the exam building.

There he meets his teammates, and is pleasantly surprised that even Sakura showed up. (Because according to the research he did on the exams, they require all three members of a team and at least one stage is based on teamwork.) They enter the building together and are met with a huge crowd.

After some incidents – mainly, a green being that proclaimed its love to Sakura, and Sasuke announcing to everyone that there was a genjutsu on the second floor door – they make it to the room where the first stage of the exam is being held. Gaara and his team are there already, as are the other Konoha rookie teams. (And boy didn't Naruto just feel like going up to the Hokage and demanding to know why he let insane people become teachers. Kurama agrees with him; it doesn't sound like a good idea to have genin, who have been real ninjas only for a few months, participate in an exam in which people have died.)

They meet Kabuto, and Naruto is instantly distrustful. He has had experience with people lying to him, and the silver haired genin is coming off as fake. Plus there's the matter with those cards; there's no way that much information about ninjas, even genin, is available to just anyone looking for it. Thus, Kabuto is either not a genin and is probably planted there by the Hokage, or he has somehow stolen the information from the archives.

Naruto doesn't say anything though. It's not like he has proof, and Iruka would be the only one to take his concerns even slightly seriously. So he keeps quiet and tries to sink to the background; a feat made much easier by the fact that everyone seems to be focused on Sasuke.

Then the exam itself starts. Ibiki doesn't scare Naruto as he has seen the man before, and he hadn't glared at Naruto or anything. That is probably why Naruto even likes the proctor.

He doesn't like the exam, though. He hates theory, and while history can be interesting, Naruto would much prefer to focus on the future. Plus, Kurama's stories about the past are much better and accurate than whatever is written in some books. Thus Naruto has no idea what to answer to most of the questions.

As he's starting to panic, Kurama speaks up. The Kyuubi doesn't really know the answers to them – he doesn't need or want the same kinds of knowledge people do – but he reminds Naruto to think, to use his brains and try to solve the problem; not the questions, but the problem of how to answer them. So Naruto looks around, realizes that half the people there couldn't possibly know the answers to these either, and figures out that they are meant to cheat; a deduction supported by the rules of the exam.

They won't be disqualified if they are spotted cheating; they lose points. So Naruto can afford to be seen cheating at least two times, but of course, he'd much rather get the answers with others remaining oblivious. He doesn't have a good jutsu for a situation like this, however; on a real mission, he'd have created a few kage bunshin to help him before entering enemy territory.

Now that chance is out. Naruto sweats slightly as he tries to think of something else. Kurama is quiet, giving the boy the chance to figure out a solution himself, but he'd speak up if Naruto couldn't think of anything. He didn't care that the genin were not supposed to receive help; Naruto's advancement was far more important as he might not have another chance. (Kurama cringes slightly at that thought, reminded again of the boy's impending death.)

But Naruto isn't stupid. He could come up with dozens of different methods of acquiring the answers: going to the bathroom and creating a clone there; creating a distraction, such as a gust of wind; or disguising himself as Ibiki with a henge and switching their places with kawarimi. None of those appeal to Naruto, however, so he chooses the one that's the easiest.

He creates a clone. Right there, in the middle of the exam room, and then sits back while the clone made his way to the front. Ibiki and the other chuunin/jounin stare at the clone and Naruto incredulously, and one of them goes to grab the fake. It evades capture, however, and ignores Ibiki's shouting about losing points as it leafs through the papers on the desk – managing to avoid being caught – and chooses one of them before jumping back to the original Naruto. By then, all the other genin in the room are also staring at Naruto.

After the clone popped out, Naruto starts copying the answers from the paper to his own questionnaire. There is silence in the room, but Naruto's mind is filled with cackling from both the boy and Kurama, who finds the whole debacle absolutely hilarious.

When Ibiki finally asks Naruto what the hell the brat thought he was doing, Naruto answers that he's cheating, isn't it obvious? There is silence after that proclamation, and the genin look like they expect someone to kick Naruto out, but the proctors know that Naruto had done nothing to get himself disqualified. He simply lost some points for his 'attempt' at cheating.

That doesn't stop the proctors from looking at Naruto incredulously, however, especially with the way Ibiki is glaring at the boy. There's no one else in the room crazy enough to do anything to bring Ibiki's displeasure onto themselves; well, except Gaara, but the Suna jinchuuriki is pretty much the only one who seems indifferent as to what had transpired. (So maybe being indifferent to Ibiki's Glare of Doom was a jinchuuriki thing.)

Suddenly Ibiki transfers his glare upon the other genin, most of whom gulp audibly before rushing to focus their tests. No one copies Naruto, as they aren't quite brave enough to oppose that horrible, angry stare.

Naruto is grinning happily inside despite his outwardly oblivious expression. Sometimes it pays to have a Kyuubi glare at you frequently. (Because no matter how well Kurama and Naruto usually got along, the Kyuubi often became exasperated or irritated with his little kit; likewise, Naruto often became upset when Kurama mentioned not caring about humanity.)

(747)

The second stage of the exam is nicer. Well, nicer in Naruto's opinion; he'd much rather spend time in the 'Forest of Death' than do a written exam. And in any case, he highly doubts that there's anything more dangerous or scary than a tailed beast in there. Kurama snorts at that before smirking smugly, and Naruto shakes his head at the Kyuubi's odd ideas of what to be proud of.

Neither Naruto nor Kurama like the proctor lady. She gives off a crazy air, and Naruto is rather sure that she doesn't care about any of their lives at all. The boy can't help but ponder at the sanity of the person who appointed the people looking after the genin – again.

When they enter the forest, Sasuke immediately takes point. No surprise there, but Naruto knows that the Uchiha has no idea how to find the centre, either. In fact, he's pretty sure that he'd find it much faster with the help of his kage bunshin, but, well, if Sasuke is so determined to do everything on his own, Naruto might just let him.

At least they stop to decide code words. It's kind of ridiculous, though, since someone could be eavesdropping on them right now. Thus, Naruto suggests asking questions that only the three of them know the answers to. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke and Sakura dismiss his idea; Kurama rages inside the boy's head because it was honestly a great plan, but the two of them just can't accept the fact that Naruto is not a total idiot.

Their team encounters some trouble, and finally, when it's getting quite late, Naruto sighs loudly and informs his teammates that he's sending his clones out to get a sense of which way to go and see if there are other teams nearby. He creates the clones before either of them can protest, and ignores Sasuke's glare.

After the clones slowly pop and return the information to Naruto, he points them to the right direction and recommends that they try to catch a nearby team tomorrow. The idea is met with some resistance, but since only Naruto knows where said team is, they continue on a bit before stopping for the night. Naruto can't help but roll his eyes when Sasuke insists on them taking turns in staying up and taking watch; Naruto's clones could easily do that and they could all just sleep for the whole night. Oh well, if the Uchiha wants to unnecessarily bother himself, who's Naruto to stop him.

Naruto doesn't manage to fall asleep for a while. His thoughts turn to the Uchiha who is currently sitting and glaring suspiciously around them. Naruto just can't figure Sasuke out; sometimes it seems like the other boy considers him a friend, and sometimes it's like he hates Naruto with a passion. There's jealousy and envy and irritation and fondness and exasperation and smugness and pride involved, and Naruto can't unbundle the mess they make.

Kurama offers a simple 'he's not worth the headache figuring him out would give', and that's that. Naruto falls asleep wondering whether or not Sasuke is his friend, but when he wakes up, he dismisses all thoughts about the other boy.

(746)

Stealing the scroll from one of the Suna teams is surprisingly easy, and soon they are running full speed towards the centre of the forest. Unfortunately, someone stops them.

Or rather, it's a some _thing_ first. Naruto doesn't appreciate being eaten by a giant snake, nope, not at all. Kurama and he both shudder in disgust and the Kyuubi shouts at the boy to blow it apart. A simple wind jutsu takes care of it, and soon Naruto is on his way to rescue his teammates.

He was exaggerating by the 'rescue', because he fully believed them to be able to take care of themselves, but wow, apparently it is rather accurate. Sasuke is pretty much frozen in fear as another giant snake tries to eat him. Only Naruto's rather timely appearance saves the Uchiha from that fate.

It doesn't help much, however, since the guy they are fighting is incredibly strong. When the guy does something to Sasuke's neck with his mouth, it's not really Naruto's fault that he shouts about paedophiles. Unsurprisingly, this prompts increasing attacks on Naruto.

Even though he manages to hold on for a little while, Sasuke's screams disturbed him enough to put him far off his game. Kurama's calming presence in the back of his mind is the only reason he doesn't get swallowed by the anger completely and let the Kyuubi's chakra to take over; as it is, he's only slightly 'leaking' the chakra. (And Kurama calming him is the opposite of what everyone would assume would happen, but when have the two of them ever lived up to others' expectations?)

Finally, the guy pushes his fingers against his stomach and suddenly it's hurting and something is tearing him apart and his limbs feel like they're on fire and he can't hear Kurama but he knows the Kyuubi is shouting and there's something wrong so inherently wrong that he can't even say what it is but it hurts more than the physical pain because it goes against everything he has ever known and he has known pain but not by this magnitude and – –

(745)

When he comes to, Sakura immediately jumps to his side and tears of relief flow down her cheeks. Naruto blinks stupidly for a second, because it doesn't quite feel real yet he can't put his finger on why. Then he offers a hesitant grin that makes Sakura bump his head carefully.

She asks him what he remembers, and suddenly everything comes back to him. He glances at Sasuke, and at Sakura's quiet 'he's still out of it, but not getting worse' he turns his attention inside himself. The realization comes quickly.

He can't hear Kurama.

He can't hear him, even though he has heard the Kyuubi for weeks now.

He closes his eyes and wanders into his own mind, but the room where Kurama's cage is is sealed shut. He tries to desperately peel the seal off, but it doesn't work. He runs down the corridor and tears the other doors open – doors that he has never opened before as there hasn't been any need for it. Yet they are simply filled with floating memories, and none of them have the feeling of Kurama, so he goes back and tries to destroy the seals again.

It still doesn't work, and now Naruto is beginning to panic.

Sakura shouts his name suddenly, though, so he's jolted back into the real world and he dismisses her worries over his panicked breathing and tries to find his chakra.

He does, but it's not normal. There are no traces of the Kyuubi's chakra in it, and while that might seem like a good thing as he might not die so quickly then, his own chakra is messed up as well. It twitches occasionally, and there are holes in it. Naruto's not quite sure how they can exist, but exist they do, and then he all at once becomes aware of the pain still inhabiting his body.

Sakura is still crouching over him so Naruto warns her before he tries to get up. He's not successful, and his arms feel like they are in fire when he moves them. He groans in pain, and wonders if this is the price to pay for trying to save his teammate.

He doesn't take too long to bemoan his fate, however, because there's something much important. Namely, Kurama.

He doesn't have the slightest clue about seals and he can't get the seals off. He worries over the Kyuubi, hoping that he's not in as much pain as he himself is, and that Kurama hasn't been hurt in any other way either. He sends a mental prayer for the Kyuubi's wellbeing before forcing himself to focus on getting out of the forest; that way he can get actual help.

Moving hurts. Everything hurts, really, but moving makes everything hurt more. Even so, Naruto pushes himself upright and creates clones – or tries to, anyway, as none appear. Forcing his chakra to obey him he tries again, and this time manages to create fifteen clones instead of the three he was aiming for. Still, it is a relief that his chakra works somewhat, and he and Sakura quickly agree that they should try to get to the building as fast as possible.

So one of the clones pick up Sasuke – they are more adept than the real thing in ignoring pain, or maybe they don't feel it; Naruto's not quite sure – and the others start a patrol around the three real ninjas. Sakura sends him a thankful look, and Naruto takes a moment to feel sorry for the worry the girl must have experienced.

Sasuke wakes up sometime before they make it to the centre, and demands that he is put down as he can walk on his own. Unsurprisingly, the clone refuses. When Sakura's eyes start to droop, one of the clones pick up her as well, and she falls asleep quite quickly. Naruto and his clones never stop because Naruto is too worried to sleep or rest and he needs to know if Kurama is okay.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I know that Naruto's method of passing that first test is kind of ridiculous - but so are the rules, so that's pretty much what I would have done in that situation._

 _Feedback is very welcome (and highly appreciated)!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know I promised a new chapter last week, and I'm deeply sorry! My mother and sister came to visit me and I was busy with them, and then Halloween happened... Though I'm sure you don't care about my excuses, so here's the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!_

* * *

(744)

When they finally make it to the centre, they immediately open the scrolls – well, Naruto says immediately, but really it's after both Sasuke and Sakura were set down; Sasuke because he was apparently too embarrassed for anyone else to see him be carried, and Sakura because she wanted to copy the Uchiha. Naruto had noticed a slight new seriousness in the girl, but it wasn't enough to make her completely lose her fangirl ways.

Iruka appears and congratulates them before starting to ask questions. He doesn't get very far, though, as Naruto cheerfully interrupts him and points out that they have been injured and could they receive some medical attention, please? and then Iruka is herding them towards the building. The teacher knows that if Naruto of all people requested a healer, things have to be bad.

There isn't much off with Sakura besides the shorter hair – which she explains away by another meeting with some ninjas when the boys were passed out and Naruto is too worried about Kurama to ask for a clarification – so the medics focus on Sasuke and Naruto. Well, mainly Sasuke until Iruka snaps at them that Naruto was hurt as well. Naruto protests, then, because his pain is caused by the new seal on his stomach and he's pretty sure none of the healers know what to do about that, but since he's hesitant to tell that to them all – as he doesn't want to draw attention to his jinchuuriki status – the healers check him out anyway.

There are the expected exclamations when they check his chakra channels. They ignore Iruka's worried questions and instead look over them again, and then they're explaining things in medical mumbo jumbo but all that Naruto gets out of it is that both his chakra and its pathways are wrong and broken – something he already knew. When the healers try to ask him about it, he dismisses the queries with a cheerful grin and a 'I'm fine' before jumping up and exiting the room.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura stays with Sasuke while the healers give the Uchiha a more thorough check up, but Iruka rushes after him. And because it's Iruka, Naruto answers his questions. He mentions that the guy who attacked them bit Sasuke and then placed another seal on Naruto's stomach and that he's trying to find some way to contact the Hokage because he's sure the old man knows who could help him with his problem. Iruka volunteers to go report to him, but not before ushering Naruto to one of the bedrooms in the building and making sure he lays down.

As soon as Iruka has left the room, Naruto closes his eyes and sighs tiredly. His limbs are aching and his chakra is volatilely ripping through his body, and he wonders if he should create clones again to diminish the amount that's inside himself. He doesn't do it, however, because he knows it doesn't help with the pain and he's not sure whether it would increase or slow the damage being done to him.

It's not like he isn't used to pain, anyway, so it's fine. He's just incredibly worried for Kurama.

(744)

Iruka gets back sometime and tells him that the Hokage is contacting a person who'll be able to help Naruto. Naruto spends most of his time lying on the bed as Iruka has other duties and there's no one else around to worry after him. (He ignores the slight pain that thought brings, and the even sharper pain at the thought of how Kurama would surely worry after him only _he's not there_.)

The last days of the second stage pass quickly and Naruto is only peripherally aware of which teams made it and which didn't. (Surprisingly, all of the Konoha rookie teams managed to finish.) When the preliminary matches are revealed, Naruto almost groans out loud; his chakra control is still shot to hell, and he can't concentrate as it feels like there's a part of his mind missing. (He knows that it's actually Kurama, but he's grown so used to the feel of the Kyuubi that he feels empty now.)

He gets Kiba as his opponent. Needless to say, the match is quite short; the Inuzuka underestimates him, so it takes only a few moments of dodging, a lot more clones than he intended to create, and an overpowered wind jutsu to knock Kiba out. Akamaru is yapping besides his comrade, and Naruto just tiredly turns away and lets the medics get to the other boy.

There is some shock over his win, and Naruto tries not to feel too bitter when Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are all among the ones surprised. The bitterness is reduced by the fact that Iruka is beaming at him proudly.

The rest of the matches pass in a haze for Naruto, though he is somewhat aware of Gaara almost crushing Lee – the green thing that apparently fell in love with Sakura – and Hyuuga Neji almost killing Hinata, who is apparently Neji's cousin. Naruto doesn't quite understand people with that much bloodlust, but considering he has a Kyuubi as a family member, maybe he shouldn't be too quick to judge. Not that he won't kick Neji's ass in the next round, of course. Because apparently that's who he'll be fighting.

Naruto again wonders if the fates have something against him, as they set him up against a clearly unhinged opponent. (But since ninjas generally aren't mentally stable, it's not that big of a shock.)

(742)

Kakashi drags Sasuke away right after the competition. Naruto would be more upset that his team leader ignores him completely if he wasn't in a hurry as well; he needs to get to the Hokage to ask him about the new seal.

When he finally gets a moment alone with the old man – well, as alone as it could be considering that at least two ANBU are always guarding the kage – he doesn't waste any time getting right to the point. Naruto's not satisfied with the Hokage's half-assed response. He doesn't want to wait until the next day, and he sure as hell doesn't like not being even told the name of the supposed seal master he'd be meeting.

Yet he doesn't really have a choice. Well, expect for finding out the name himself. Which he totally attempts to do, but unfortunately the only identities he discovers are of the Fourth Hokage and the Toad Sannin – the first of which is dead and the second's whereabouts unknown.

He feels kind of bitter about the latter fact. Not only because he'd really appreciate an expert helping him and Kurama, but also because the sannin was the former Hokage's teacher, yet he hasn't visited Naruto even once.

But of course even a seal master would dislike him because of the Kyuubi inside him. Fate loves screwing up his life, after all. And having his father's mentor raising him probably wouldn't fit into its plans at all.

And, yeah, Naruto knows that the Fourth was his father. One of the reasons Naruto is hesitant about trusting the current Hokage is that he never told him about his parentage. Hearing that the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside him is his father from the Kyuubi himself was kind of a shock.

He'd take anyone who knew what to do about Kurama's seal right now, though. The Kyuubi's wellbeing is his main concern, and any personal feelings could go hang. (And wasn't that just odd? He cares more about a Kyuubi than his own father. His mother is still in question since he hasn't really given himself the chance to sort out what he feels towards her. At least she hadn't caused him a cursed life.)

Naruto sleeps poorly that night. He misses Kurama's presence.

(741)

The following day Naruto goes straight to the Hokage's office. He thinks about visiting the hospital first, but, well, none of the other genin were his friends. He'll have to check up on Hinata later, but right now he needs to know if Kurama was okay.

Whoever is supposed to look at his seal isn't there. The Hokage said that the person would be there, but apparently they have either followed Kakashi-sensei's example and are always late or simply don't want to help out the 'demon brat'.

Eventually the Hokage gets tired of waiting and sends his Anbu after the person. Naruto's estimation of the supposed seal master drops even further when the old man gives them the order to "check out the female section of the hot springs" – this isn't any time to be relaxing. And the person is apparently a woman.

Or not.

Naruto stares in shock when a white-haired old man follows the ANBU in through the window. Evidently the Hokage actually managed to get the Toad Sannin to take a look at the seal. Naruto isn't quite sure he wants to know what methods were used, though.

He isn't quite sure he would have wanted to ever meet the man, either. Not when he turns out to be such a huge disappointment.

Once again, Naruto wishes for Kurama's comforting presence at the back of his mind – and the snarky comments the Kyuubi would surely make about Jiraya.

But when the Toad Sannin tells him to lift his shirt and gather chakra as if readying to perform a technique, Naruto's focus turns from his father's mentor to the Kyuubi residing inside himself.

And when Jiraya uses something to relax and fix his chakra and the pathways, Naruto feels incredibly thankful, and even stops to thank him before taking off. Talking with Kurama and making sure he's okay is more important than politeness, so the short thanks is the most he can make himself do.

Arriving at a random training ground, Naruto immediately drops into a mediating pose (to make others think he's meditating rather than chatting with a voice inside his head).

The door to Kurama's cage is still closed, but now unsealed. The jinchuuriki breathes a sigh of relief at that and flings the door open, running full speed towards the bars.

Kurama, it turns out, is completely fine, if rather worried over Naruto after having been cut off from him for so long. After reassuring each other that they're okay (something no one else probably would ever think necessary) Naruto proceeds to fill Kurama in on the events of the last few days.

As he guessed, the Kyuubi has a few sarcastic comments to offer about the Toad Sannin, as well as berate him for so recklessly using his chakra even when he knew the pathways were messed up. Though the proud rumble and smirk at the told of his passing makes Naruto finally fully appreciate the fact that he made it to the last round.

Regardless, Naruto knows that he'd have given up becoming chuunin and even his whole ninja career if needed to make Kurama okay again. (And becoming a famous ninja and a hero has always been his goal in life. Perhaps, though, protecting Kurama is the most important thing to him.)

(740)

Kakashi isn't going to teach him. Naruto would have liked to say that he's disappointed, but he had rather seen that coming.

It'd be too much to ask for that his father's student would care more about the fact that he's the Fourth's son, rather than the fact that "he" had caused the Fourth's death, after all.

When it turns out that his new teacher – Ebisu – is someone who specializes in beginner things, such as chakra control, Naruto protests quite heavily. He has known the exercises like the back of his hand since he was nine and learnt he would die. (Back then they thought using less chakra would help. Sometimes Naruto wished for that innocence again.)

No one listens to him, like always (Kurama doesn't count because he's in his head and kinda has to, and Iruka-sensei might pay attention to him but even he doesn't take a lot of stuff he says seriously), and Naruto ends up at the hot springs walking on water.

Needless to say, Ebisu is rather surprised that he can actually do it – like Naruto ever lies about his capabilities; he knows it can get you killed and he really wants to live as long as possible.

Before he has a chance to teach Naruto anything else, they notice Jiraya peeping on women and of course Ebisu makes a scene of it. Then he ends up unconscious and after a 'what an idiot' from Kurama and a short exchange of words with the Kyuubi, they decide to ask the Toad Sage to teach him. It can't hurt, at least.

Jiraya doesn't say yes.

He doesn't say no, either, just tells Naruto to go away before he notifies the women in the hot spring next to theirs that there are men there. Then Naruto gives a speech to him – about how women deserve their privacy as well and what he's doing is definitely morally and ethically wrong – and Kurama gives the impression of nodding along. (The Kyuubi has better morals than 'one of the best ninjas of Konoha'. Go figure.)

After the women have finished beating Jiraya up – drawn there by Naruto's indignant voice – and cooing at Naruto about how clever he is for not being a pervert, Naruto kind of manages to get Jiraya to help him.

Kind of, because while he agrees, he also takes off before teaching Naruto anything.

And that would have hurt a lot more – not even his own father's mentor wants to teach him or spend time with him – if not for Kurama's disgruntled rumbling and complaining over the rudeness and stupidity of the Toad Sannin, and how the two are probably better off without him anyway.

Naruto doesn't give up yet, though. No one – besides Kurama – has ever voluntarily taught him anything (even Ebisu owed Kakashi some kind of a favour and Iruka and Kakashi were duty-bound to teach him) and he'll be damned if he let that get in the way of his becoming an awesome ninja.

Kurama, while not liking Jiraya at all, goes along with it because it'd make Naruto happy.

* * *

 _A/N: Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated. I also have only one chapter left, so after that I'll update whenever I get something written for this fic._

 _If any of you have any preferences as to what happens after the invasion (does Sasuke go to Orochimaru, does Naruto still leave on the training trip, etc), now would be the perfect time to share them!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I didn't want to post the last bit of what I had written because it was so short, so you had to wait until I wrote some more - my apologies for that. But from now on, the updates will be truly erratic; I won't say it's a hiatus because I might very well update next week, but it might also be a month from now or next year (though in all fairness, next year is a month and a half away)._ _Just FYI, so you know to be prepared for that._

 _thor94 asked me if the Hokage now knows about Naruto's messed up chakra pathways, since the healers do. The answer is no; everyone assumed that all of the problems were caused by the seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto, not by Kurama's presence itself. Sorry I wasn't clear on that in the fic. Also, I'll address some other questions & reviews at the end of this chapter, so you can get started on reading the story now._

* * *

(739)

Summoning toads is hard.

Especially so because Jiraya has him waste his chakra completely before they even get to the summoning part. (Though he's incredibly glad that the man had even agreed to teach him, and give the summoning contract no less. Kurama reluctantly admitted that the Toad Sannin might not be so bad after all, but the points were still in the negative for him.)

When Naruto asks why in the world he has to exhaust his chakra before trying the summoning because even he doesn't have endless reserves, Jiraya tells him about the two chakra types he has.

Like Naruto isn't aware of the Kyuubi chakra running through his body, killing him little by little in the process.

But both Kurama and Naruto stop when Jiraya says that he'll have to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

Using his own chakra causes spikes – miniscule, but spikes anyway – in the deterioration because his chakra is infused with the Kyuubi's.

What would happen if he used the Kyuubi's chakra alone?

There is a heartbeat of raging emotions on both their parts, and Naruto is completely frozen.

Then starts the shouted, panicked mental conversation, trying to decide what to do – risk it, make up an excuse, tell Jiraya about Naruto's condition, and so on.

Eventually Naruto becomes aware of the world again, and realizes that Jiraya is still talking – this time about how difficult it might be to access that chakra.

Both the boy and Kyuubi snort at that. Kurama will freely give his chakra to Naruto if necessary or wanted, no forcing needed.

Then Naruto tells Jiraya to shut up because he's concentrating, and continues the conversation with Kurama, this time more calmly.

The Kyuubi thinks he shouldn't risk it. He has quite enough chakra on his own, and if he ever needs Kurama's, the Kyuubi can give it to him then. Naruto, on the other hand, figures it'd be good to learn what using it does to his body and that they should keep Jiraya from gaining any suspicions about them.

Naruto wins. He reminds the Kyuubi of the times he had involuntarily used his chakra because he became upset and lost control of himself. Those times hadn't killed him yet, so the chakra couldn't damage him too badly, and it'd be useful to learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra so he could stay in control at all times.

So, Naruto opens his eyes – the conversation (or argument, rather) lasted about five minutes; that is how familiar Kurama is with Naruto's stubbornness – and nods to Jiraya once before concentrating on the summoning.

This time, instead of gathering his own chakra, he mentally pokes Kurama, who gives his – with a defeated sigh, but does anyway.

The toad is huge.

They didn't mean to put that much chakra into it, but considering that they have never tried anything like that before, Kurama is just glad they didn't blow anything up.

Jiraya is surprised that he got it to work on the first try. Naruto and Kurama share a mental smug grin, but then Kurama goes to inspect what damage they just caused to Naruto himself.

And there is added damage. Not a lot, because Naruto's body wasn't in a particularly good shape before, but Kurama figures that they just erased around two months of Naruto's – already quite short – lifespan.

They decide to avoid using Kurama's chakra from then on. Naruto has a lot of chakra on his own, so it's not like he'd need more in normal situations. In emergencies, however, they figure that using the Kyuubi's chakra is okay; it's better to shorten his lifespan by a couple of months than to die that same day.

(658)

Finally the day of the finals arrives. Naruto hasn't seen his teammates or team leader during that month (and if he feels bitter than none of them bothered to seek him out, well, that's for him and Kurama to know). Jiraya, however, stuck around – whenever he wasn't spying on women in bathhouses – and helped Naruto improve his taijutsu.

Naruto has taken a liking to the man, but Kurama is still on the edge about him. The Kyuubi won't protest to their spending time together, though. He only discourages Naruto from telling anything too personal or serious to the Toad Sage, which the boy probably wouldn't have done anyway.

Of course, Naruto and Neji's fight is first. And Kakashi and Sasuke haven't arrived to the stadium yet. Kurama's grumbling support at the back of mind almost makes up for it, but only almost. Jiraya's thumbs up might make up the gap, but Naruto doesn't have enough time for introspection to figure that out as his fight begins.

Monologuing, fighting, all the normal things. Naruto can, with some effort, manage to keep up with Neji. (He's sure some people are staring at him in surprise and incredulousness. He's also pretty sure that Sakura and Iruka-sensei are among those.)

Then, Neji proves his narrow-mindedness. His statement about Naruto not understanding the destiny of being burdened with a mark that cannot be wiped off proves too much for the younger boy, who freezes in shock before almost absently side-stepping Neji's next attack.

Kurama is cackling darkly at the back of his thoughts and firing offensive comments at the Hyuuga. Soon, Naruto isn't much better; he's reduced to a laughing mass at the stadium floor. Neji is surprised enough that he doesn't even try to take advantage of Naruto's absent state.

When Naruto has managed to pull himself back together, he explains – through occasional chuckles – that he does actually understand that feeling quite well. Naturally, Neji finds that hard to believe.

Naruto could explain further, but that would mean he'd have to reveal his status as a jinchuuriki. And that's definitely not on his list of things to do – rather, it's at the top of his list of things to avoid. Thus he decides to try to convince Neji to fight his destiny by proving him that he's wrong about other things; namely, that Naruto will lose.

The Hyuuga is a tough opponent, and that's something no one can deny. He's probably one of the strongest genin there, and has some fancy technique that closes Naruto's chakra pathways. That poses a problem for even Naruto, because the huge amount of chakra he has means nothing if he can't use it.

Also, apparently messing his chakra pathways further isn't a very nice thing. This is proven by Naruto falling on the ground, screaming, because there are spots in his body that are on fire and he can't do anything and the pressure is building up and up and up because it can't continue on its path because something is blocking it and distantly Naruto is aware of Neji explaining the technique through his confusion over Naruto's pain but he can't help but focus on how much it _hurts_.

Naturally, it's Kurama who saves him – again. He releases a mighty roar and a huge amount of his own chakra along with it, _forcing_ the pathways open again. (And yes, that probably did some damage to Naruto's body, but that's preferable to Naruto being in that much pain.)

When Naruto can finally think beyond the pain that disappeared in a second, he can see Neji and the proctor lying in a heap.

It's quite easy to figure out that the strength of Kurama's chakra blast literally blew them away.

Nevertheless, Neji gets back up and the fight continues through the Hyuuga's wonderment over his surprising recovery; and, of course, the monologuing starts anew.

Naruto learns more about the clan than he ever thought he'd need to. Still, knowing that Neji is so full of hate because he's branched with a mark that _may_ one day kill him somehow fills Naruto with bitter amusement.

The jinchuuriki knows that his own mark is going to kill him. It's only a matter of time.

Still, he doesn't say anything and only continues to fight. Eventually, he manages to win, but it feels like a hollow victory. He proved Neji wrong, sure, but he takes no pleasure in beating someone who was dealt almost as bad cards in life as he himself was.

Iruka-sensei is proud of him, though. Sakura is surprised but happy at his victory, as are most of his peers. Kurama's satisfied rumble at the back of mind goes without being said.

Sasuke hasn't shown up by then, so naturally his fight gets postponed – Naruto can't say for sure whether it's because he's the last Uchiha, or because his opponent is Suna's jinchuuriki who doesn't want to miss a fight.

He'd bet it's the Last Uchiha thing, though.

It doesn't matter, really, because the end result is the same; Shikamaru and the least creepy Suna sibling will fight next. Naruto has every confidence in his former classmate's win because he knows just how brilliant a mind the other boy has. (It was proven time and again from the strategies the genius came up for pranks or escaping the pursuers – something that caused Kurama endless amounts of amusement.)

He didn't expect the fight to drag on for hours, though. Neither did Kurama, but luckily they have something to amuse themselves with; mental conversation and considering plans for the future. (Naruto kind of wants to tell Jiraya to hurry up with his training. Kurama thinks it'd be suspicious, and instead suggests that they learn on their own like they always have. Naruto also thinks that if he doesn't get made Chuunin now, he might not get another chance, and on that Kurama agrees with him.)

Finally the fight ends with Shikamaru's forfeit, and Naruto can't help but stare incredulously at his peer. He wonders (along with Kurama) why the genius didn't figure out a way to win, but then comes to the conclusion that Shikamaru simply didn't _want_ to win. Naruto can't understand how Shikamaru's brain and thoughts work, but it makes him all the more curious.

Kurama suggests befriending him; Naruto wants to agree (Chouji and Shikamaru are a package deal and Naruto likes them both) but dismisses the idea because it wouldn't take long for the genius to figure out that there was something off with Naruto. Even back when they were at the Academy – or more accurately, skipping class – Naruto had occasionally noticed Shikamaru observing him more carefully than others. It's a risk he's not particularly willing to take.

Sasuke shows up then, and his and Gaara's fight can commence. Naruto can practically feel the bloodlust rolling off the other jinchuuriki, and wonders whether Sasuke is oblivious to it or simply way too overconfident.

Some of that confidence is clearly well earned, though. Sasuke manages to hold his own against Gaara, and Naruto is sure he could win if Gaara didn't have a tailed beast – and its powers – at his disposal. Or even if Gaara was as reluctant to use those as Naruto was.

But suddenly Sasuke pierces Gaara's sand dome, everyone is falling asleep, and Gaara is transforming. In seconds there are other people attacking and defending and fighting, and Kurama shouts from within Naruto's mind that there's a genjutsu placed on most. (Naruto had learnt early on that while he's awful at genjutsu thanks to his messed up chakra, only powerful genjutsu affect him at all.)

Sakura is awake, and so is Iruka-sensei, whereas Kakashi has disappeared from Naruto's view and Sasuke has run after Gaara out of the stadium. Naruto partakes in the fighting – mostly by protecting those Sakura is waking up – until they get the order to go after Sasuke.

It's what Naruto was itching to do the whole time (Sasuke can't possible handle himself against a jinchuuriki who has lost control because that's pretty much the equivalent of an actual tailed beast) so he gladly follows that order. Sakura comes with him, naturally, and Shikamaru is also sent with them.

Not long into the forest Pakkun – Kakashi's summon dog who was leading them to Sasuke and Gaara – tells them that enemies are approaching them.

Shikamaru suggests staying behind to fight them. Naruto rejects the idea.

Kurama tries talking sense into Naruto, reminding him that Shikamaru is the best strategist of them all and that their main concern is Shukaku running free. Naruto, who has never been laid astray by Kurama's advice before, sighs in defeat.

He does leave a few dozen clones with Shikamaru, though, telling the genius to use them how he sees best. Shikamaru looks surprised for a second before nodding seriously and urging Naruto and Sakura on.

When they finally reach Sasuke, he's getting his ass beat. Gaara still hasn't fully transformed, which is a huge relief, but he's still plenty strong in his halfway form. He looks mad, and Naruto doubts that there's any semblance of sanity left in the boy right then.

But it doesn't really matter either way. Naruto might not get along very well with his teammates, and they might not care about him at all, but they're Naruto's and slowly inching their way to his group of precious people. Naruto isn't about to let them get hurt, not even by this creature that could easily be him in a twisted mirror.

Naruto summons a giant toad to the astonishment of his teammates, and from then on, the fight isn't too difficult. It probably would have been if Gaara had had any more time to transform, but as it is, Naruto doesn't even need to use Kurama's chakra.

He has help from Sasuke, though, who unwillingly provides a distraction by jumping into the fray. It's easy enough to knock Gaara unconscious when there's a giant toad sitting on top of his partially transformed form.

His friends (and yes, Naruto finally admits, he considers both Sakura and Sasuke to be such) are very much surprised about how the fight turned out, but they don't have time to chat. They need to go back, both to make sure that Shikamaru is okay, and to help with the invasion however they can.

When they find Shikamaru, he's finishing off the last of the enemy group. Naruto's clones have all popped out (which Naruto didn't really notice in the heat of his own battle) but the genius doesn't look too bad off. Sasuke helps him finish the fight while Naruto and Sakura guard Gaara's bound and unconscious body.

Soon after picking up Shikamaru, Gaara's two siblings show up. They demand that Gaara be handed to them, and when Sasuke vehemently refuses, they engage in battle. Naruto resigns himself to another fight before they even get back to helping the village.

They're interrupted before they get far, though. A Konoha ninja shows up, tells them that Suna lost, and because there are no more sounds of fighting coming from anywhere besides them, the Suna siblings give up. That might also have something to do with how Shikamaru finally grew bored and put a kunai on Gaara's throat in a lazy warning (none of the kids had done that before because honestly, it didn't occur to them to threaten the life of someone who had already lost).

After all the Suna siblings are bound, they make their way back to the village. Kakashi is there to greet them, but his expression doesn't tell of good news. He creates a shadow clone and sends it off with the unnamed Konoha ninja to take the Suna ninjas somewhere (prison, Naruto figures, but doesn't really want to think about it) before looking at the kids grimly.

The Hokage's death comes as a total surprise to them all. Naturally, they expected there to be casualties, but their leader? Even Kurama is stunned, and he had never felt too much admiration for the old man.

It's a sign that things are about to change, and Naruto suddenly realizes that things had been leading into this direction. The worst part is that it's not even the end; there's something bigger coming (and Kurama grumbles his agreement, remembering a Sharingan eye behind an orange mask).

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it! I ended the chapter like that not because I'm expecting a long wait, but because the style of the fic will change; I'm going to stop following canon soon. Well, partly, at least -_ _there are going to be big changes from the canon timeline & plot._

 _That answers some of the comments I've gotten. Another common one in one way or another is my writing style_ _(using parenthesis, calling Kurama a demon)_ _; sorry, but that's not going to change. I started this fic long ago with this particular style, and while I do feel like it's a bit awkward, I also think it'd be wrong to change it so far into the story. So, my apologies for that, but the writing style will stay relatively similar till the end. Also yes, the fic is kind of dark & angsty - but Naruto is dying, what did you expect?  
(Edit: I actually edited this story and changed some things, calling Kurama a demon among them. More details in the following chapter's AN)_

 _Then, bashing: I was honestly confused by that. I myself hate bashing, and do my best to avoid it in every form. Bear in mind that all you see in this fic are Naruto & Kurama's thoughts about other people (and Kurama hates pretty much everyone), and even so I try to show that the characters aren't awful even if Naruto & Kurama don't approve of them. Also, I try to keep everyone's behaviour as similar to canon as possible. But, do any other readers think I'm bashing someone? If so, why? (Seriously, that's one thing I want to change if I'm accidentally doing it.)_

 _Also, no one noticing that Naruto is dying doesn't necessarily speak of them not caring enough; it tells how good Naruto is at hiding things. And I'm planning on having someone find out - not everyone, just one person, because (like some reviewers have said) Naruto needs more love in his life. ... That said, I haven't completely decided on who yet, so thoughts on that are welcome._

 _Until next time, and thank you very much for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello, I'm back! It's been ages, I know, but I did warn you. But I do get that the long wait was probably highly irritating._

 _A couple of things: first off, I edited the previous chapters. Just some minor changes (fixing typos and awkward phrases), as well as a couple of actual things. 1, I changed the bit where Kurama called Naruto 'his kit' (now it's just 'a kit'). 2, I stopped calling Kurama a demon (people pointed out that he's not, really, and my knowledge of canon was shabby so I wasn't aware of this when I started writing the fic. I figured I might as well edit that out as I was fixing typos etc). The changes really are minor, though, so rereading everything isn't necessary._

 _Secondly, there will be no pairings. I mentioned that in the first chapter's AN, but people seem to have forgotten/not read that. Anyway, the way this story is going, Naruto won't live long, and A) his focus really isn't on romance, and B) he's far from any kind of 'sexual awakening'. Seriously, A is so important here. Naruto doesn't care about having a romantic relationship. There might be a kiss or something ('I don't want to die without having my first kiss' kinda thing), but no pairings._

 _More notes at the end, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

(615)

The whole village is in upheaval after the attempted invasion, and Naruto and his team are helping with the rebuilding. There's a lot of manual labour involved (such as carrying things, fixing holes in the ground, or lifting pieces of buildings so some things can be retrieved from underneath), but Naruto doesn't mind.

Their missions are D-ranks, naturally, but Naruto doesn't really mind even that. Normally D-rank missions feel like a waste of time, but now they're actually helping the people. Well, that's what they always do, but there's a difference between rebuilding a house and weeding a garden. Especially because help is so desperately needed right now.

A lot of their ninja died in the attack. A lot of ninja from other villages, too, but it's the Konoha ones that give them pause. There's less of them, suddenly, so much so that there seems to be a gap in the ninja force.

Kurama theorizes that that's why whoever is temporarily leading them gave Shikamaru the title of chuunin. Naruto was jealous at first, but… Compared to the very real possibility of dying during the invasion, staying a genin isn't so bad. And besides, Naruto figures that he doesn't need any titles to do something important.

He was a genin when he took down a jinchuuriki, after all. And he could only get stronger from there, so even if he never advanced on the ninja scale, he could improve personally. And, well. Shikamaru deserves the promotion most out of all the genin. (He's the smartest, and also stayed behind on his own to make sure his teammates could continue the mission. That seems like a very chuunin thing to do, Naruto thinks, after discussing the situation with Kurama.)

Naruto checks on Hinata at some point, and although the girl turns red and faints at the sight of him, it's actually normal. So after Kiba – who's there to check on his teammate, no doubt – tells Naruto that she's fine, Naruto takes his leave.

The village still doesn't have a Hokage, and it's with some surprise that Naruto learns that people are considering Jiraya for the position. There's no doubt that the Toad Sannin is strong, but Naruto (or Kurama) doesn't really see him as the responsible type.

When Jiraya asks him to go on a training trip with him, Naruto basically bounces from joy. He figures Jiraya just wants to escape the village and any attempt to make him the Hokage (seriously, Naruto still feels incredulous about that and it's been days since he overheard it), but he'd receive more training anyway! So, naturally, Naruto accepts without fanfare.

(611)

Well. Meeting another Uchiha is certainly a surprise, and he brought another missing nin with him. It's not too difficult to figure out that the Uchiha and the shark-like guy are after him for some reason, and Naruto doesn't think he wants to stay to find out what that reason is. They don't seem very friendly, after all, and Naruto has kind of perfected his danger-o-meter from living in a village full of hostile people.

Never mind that Kurama keeps snarling about Uchiha in his mind, his hackles figuratively raised at the person in front of them. Naruto would question the vehemence if he didn't know that Kurama was controlled by a Sharingan user once (part of the reason why Kurama doesn't care for Sasuke).

Then Sasuke shows up, and the other Uchiha calls him his brother (and the other guy mentions the other Uchiha killing all Uchiha, which Naruto determinedly ignores for the moment), and Naruto is kind of standing and staring there when Sasuke yells and charges at the two men. That at least confirms that they're enemies; Naruto might not like Sasuke's arrogance very much, but he also cares about him and would fight anyone Sasuke considers an enemy.

So when the other Uchiha simply stops Sasuke's attack and goes to return the gesture, Naruto creates a dozen kage bunshin as distractions. Then he slips under the shark-guy's sword (and wow, that is one big sword) and rushes to Sasuke's side.

Kurama is grumbling in his mind about how this is so troublesome, but Naruto is too distracted to even compare him to Shikamaru. The other Uchiha, who now looms over both of the boys, demands his attention.

Naruto glowers at the man, but he isn't sure what to do. His clones are rapidly dispersing because the shark-guy keeps slashing at them with his giant sword, and these two are dangerous. Not even Zabuza-level dangerous, but way worse.

He's gonna fight them, though, because Sasuke sure as hell is going to and Naruto doesn't abandon his friends. Nor does he himself like to run away from fights.

Before anything more exiting happens, Jiraya shows up. The dynamics change, but the situation is far from resolved. Sasuke tells Naruto to stay out of his fight, but Naruto just glowers back at him. He doesn't get a chance to protest, though, because the other Uchiha tells Sasuke that he's yet too weak and not hateful enough (and really, what?).

The other Uchiha's eyes start to swirl, suddenly, and though Naruto is kind of aware of Jiraya and the shark-guy battling it out, he's more focused on Kurama's sudden alarm. Thus, he creates more clones to distract the Uchiha from doing whatever he was planning on doing.

Sasuke is far from idle, too, and he attacks with the clones. Naruto would rather have ran way, to be honest, because this doesn't look like a fight they can win. Not when the other Uchiha looks completely unbothered as he keeps butchering Naruto's clones. Still, Sasuke's his teammate, so he fights with him.

Kurama keeps feeling unnerved, and that in turn makes Naruto highly worried. He was right about the fight being uneven, though, but suddenly it stops.

It takes a moment for both Sasuke and Naruto to realize that both their enemies are retreating, and then only Jiraya's holler after them tells them why. And, for once, Naruto and Kurama are in perfect agreement on Jiraya; he's very strong, and they're glad to have him with them.

(610)

The next morning Jiraya insists that Sasuke return to the village with Guy, who had shown up the previous day after the fight was done. Sasuke doesn't seem inclined to agree, and Naruto is kind of torn. On one hand, he wants to spend some quality time with someone who doesn't seem to hate or be indifferent to his presence, but on the other… Well, Sasuke is his teammate.

It's not really up to him, though, so he watches as a grumbling Sasuke follows Guy out of the town. He's still not sure how to feel about it, but doesn't waste too much time pondering on it anyhow.

They have bigger concerns. Namely, finding this 'Tsunade' who can apparently heal both Lee and Kakashi, who had gotten hurt. Naruto was (still is) upset about those news, but nothing he can do about it now.

(609)

Turns out that training is going to be hard this time. Naruto is really happy when Jiraya explains the Rasengan and its origins to Naruto, but not so happy about how difficult it is to master.

Still, it's a jutsu that his father created, and while Naruto might have mixed feelings about his parents, he can't help but want something of them with him. Well, there's Kurama and the seal of course, but that's different. It was a must, whereas the Rasengan is going to be something freely given to him (even if Jiraya is the one giving it to him).

So Naruto throws himself fully into learning it. It's difficult, even with all the chakra control exercises Kurama's made him learn, but he's still slowly getting it. Jiraya's no help whatsoever, but Kurama's a steady presence by his side (or rather, inside his mind).

They stop at some towns, and Jiraya usually leaves Naruto alone to practice while going to do whatever (Naruto doesn't think he wants to know). It's odd, being someplace where they don't have to constantly worry about someone shooting them a glare or whispers following behind their back. Nice, but odd. It reminds Naruto of Wave, really, and for the first couple of days on the trip Naruto is oddly melancholic. Jiraya notices, naturally, but he doesn't comment.

(587)

It takes them three weeks to locate Tsunade. During those three weeks, Naruto has made progress in learning the Rasengan, but not quite as much as he'd like. Still, considering that Jiraya said it took the Fourth three years to create it, Naruto doesn't think he's doing too shabbily. (He has to do well because he doesn't have years to learn it.)

Tsunade is something of a disappointment, though. Not that surprising, considering that almost everyone seems to disappoint Naruto lately. Maybe he should try to alter his expectations.

In any case, Tsunade is clearly a good medic nin. Naruto is shocked when it's revealed that Orochimaru came to her for help, and then even more stunned when Jiraya doesn't seem to fully believe that she would refuse him.

Her companion, Shizune, is nice though. Kind of timid, but also super nice. Kindness is something Naruto has had very little in his life, so he immediately takes to her. Kurama doesn't seem to dislike her horribly, either, although he does make a couple derisive comments about her lack of strength.

Naruto kind of hopes that Tsunade would accept the Hokage position (which she keeps refusing). Both because she could then heal Kakashi (and Lee), and because that would mean that there'd be at least one more nice person in the village. (With Iruka and possibly Shizune, that makes a whopping two.)

She doesn't seem to budge, though, and eventually Jiraya orders Naruto to bed while he stays and drinks with her. Naruto figures that they're going to stay in town until Tsunade accepts the position, because returning without her would mean Jiraya himself becoming the Hokage.

He wonders which of them is more stubborn, and Kurama comments that only time will tell.

(580)

It's been a week, and Naruto has almost completely mastered the Rasengan. There's still some fine-tuning, though, because he can't seem to stop it from exploding in his face. But he can form it, so Naruto counts it as a success.

Then suddenly there's news of Tsunade going to Orochimaru (Naruto isn't sure whether it's willingly or not, and dreads to think about it) and a flurry of activity. Shizune looks at Naruto worriedly when they start to run after Tsunade, but Naruto is sure as hell coming with them. She seems to realize this, as she doesn't protest.

Her worry for her mentor probably outweighs the worry she has for Naruto, anyway. Naruto's not even bitter about that, because everyone needs someone fully in their corner. He has Kurama already, so even a sliver of concern from someone else is appreciated.

They arrive to a battlefield. Tsunade and Kabuto (Naruto knew that something was off with him, he knew it!) are fighting while Orochimaru stands by, and soon Jiraya and Shizune join the fray. Jiraya was drugged, though (which lends credence to the idea that Tsunade came here voluntarily, but then why would she fight them?) so he can't fight to the best of his ability.

Shizune is a pretty good fighter, no doubt about that, but Kabuto is better. Naruto joins her to fight against him, as Tsunade seems paralyzed (Naruto doesn't quite understand how that happened) and together they can sort of hold their own against Kabuto.

Naruto is almost out of chakra, though. He spent most of his on practicing Rasengan, and he doesn't want to draw on Kurama's unless it's absolutely needed. (Shortening his lifespan isn't something he does casually, not when he has such a short life-expectancy already.)

In one moment they're doing fine, and in the next Shizune and Naruto both are lying down somewhere and Naruto can see Kabuto advancing towards Tsunade. Not one to let that pass, Naruto charges at Kabuto and fires a Rasengan at him.

So, he hasn't really perfected it. He doesn't expect a miracle, and knows that it won't be perfect this time either. But Kabuto can clearly see that the chakra is unstable, so it really works in Naruto's favour, because that leads to Kabuto underestimating it. Which, in turn, leads to the Rasengan exploding in _both_ their faces.

Naruto has had practice in avoiding damage from such a close up explosion. Kabuto, not so much. Thus, Naruto escapes with fewer injuries. But Kabuto _still won't stay down_.

Suddenly Tsunade is back in the fray, though. Naruto doesn't get why, didn't get why Tsunade was down in the first place (as she didn't seem horrifically injured), but he supposed that reasons don't really matter. Kurama rumbles his agreement, and tells him to assist Tsunade and not get in her way.

The battle is interesting, now. Jiraya and Orochimaru are rather evenly matched, what with both of them having their own hang-ups, and Tsunade and Kabuto are both doing alright, too. When Naruto joins in again, Kabuto loses ground a little bit.

It all ends with a punch. Naruto thinks that that's a little anticlimactic, but Kurama snorts because what a punch it was. Kabuto's barely staying conscious, the ground under him his breaking, and Orochimaru decides to count his losses and retreat. Naruto doesn't much fancy letting them get away, but Shizune's hurt, Jiraya's still drugged, and Tsunade seems out of it.

And, yeah, Naruto didn't escape unscathed either. It's nothing too serious, though; even Kurama doesn't think so, and he's usually the first to worry after Naruto's injuries (without really admitting it).

They start to walk back to the inn. Naruto is last in the line as he wants to have a quiet conversation with Kurama (about the battle and their strategy and techniques and the like), but Tsunade lags a little until she's walking side by side with him.

She comments how surprising it was that Naruto had almost gotten the Rasengan down. Naruto grins widely and pumps his fist in the air, and asks her if she's coming back to the village. Tsunade hums, glances at him from the corner of her eye, and says that she's going to accept the position. Naruto laughs and Kurama grumbles, not unhappily; Tsunade isn't a bad choice for a Hokage, and she doesn't seem to hate them.

When they near the town, Tsunade quietly says that Naruto's stubbornness got through to her, making her want to keep fighting. Naruto reddens a little, but Tsunade doesn't seem to notice. She's fingering the necklace hanging around her neck, and then she looks consideringly down at him.

Back at the inn, Tsunade and Shizune both offer to heal Naruto, but the boy just waves it off with a grin. He'd heal soon, anyway, and he doesn't really have any good memories about medic nins. He hasn't been to one in years, not counting the time during the chuunin exams.

They start their trek back to Konoha the following day, and Tsunade offers Naruto her necklace. Well, more like shoves it at him, and Naruto isn't quite sure what to think of it. Tsunade escapes to walk next to Jiraya, though, so Shizune is left to explain everything to Naruto.

Apparently he had impressed Tsunade more than he thought. Getting her over her fear of blood, proving that keeping on fighting was worth something, being generally adorable… (Naruto is sure that Shizune made up that last one. Or at least that Tsunade didn't say it in those words.)

Regardless of the reasons, the necklace is now his. And Naruto can't help but laugh slightly bitterly.

He only hopes that Tsunade doesn't blame the necklace (and by extension, herself) when Naruto dies. He had started dying long before he got it, after all.

* * *

 _A/N: Now, t_ _his is all I've written. Once more I have to say that I don't know when I'll continue this, but it is not, and probably never will be, abandoned. I just started uni, though, so I have less free time than before. (Although I might procrastinate all my assignments by writing this, so not all hope is lost.)_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and reviews are super appreciated!_


End file.
